


we just want to see you happy

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Diana is tired of Bruce's shit, Diary/Journal, Dick misses Jason, M/M, Most people are tired of Bruce's shit actually, Notes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce and Clark's evolving relationship through the eyes of the people who care about them.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	we just want to see you happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic I wrote whole I had writer's block working on another (much longer) fic. Which is no where near done. I'm getting there.

_ Dick Grayson _

_ Journal entry: October 23rd — _

I'm so tired of it. I am so tired of it. 

We were outnumbered on the docks the other day. And, yeah, sure, we've been outnumbered before and he managed to get us out of it, and I don't doubt that he could've this time.

Bruce had about 6 guys on him and I had 3. He got shot in the side. 

Superman swooped in and saved our asses. And what does Bruce do? Thank him for helping? NOPE! He gets pissed and yells at the guy for 5 minutes straight about how he "could've handled it" and that he "had the situation perfectly under control."

This is getting ridiculous. I know that he doesn't like feeling or looking like he's helpless and needs to be saved, but he needs to learn to accept help when it's needed. I know that he knows that, he's a smart man. I wonder why it's so hard for him, though.

Anyways, someone ate my sandwich and I swear to God if it was Jason I will  KICK HIS ASS.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Hal Jordan _

_ Text: October 24th — _

Ollie  
  
Dude did you change my monitor duty schedule??  
  
Yeah. Dinah and I have a date tomorrow night so I just switched our times.  
  
That puts me with Batman!!!  
  
Oops?  
  
Just ask Supes to switch out with you. He doesn't mind working with B.  
  
Good idea brb  
  
Woah I didn't even have to ask him. He just asked me if we could switch.  
  
I don't understand how Supes can tolerate Mr. Dark-and-Brooding for so long.  
  
Me neither. Problem solved, though.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Hey do you think Supes has a crush on Spooky?  
  
Oh my god. Do you have a death wish?  
  
I mean why else is he always around Batman?  
  
That doesn't mean shit Hal. Don't start spreading that around, if it gets back to either of them they'll obliterate you.  
  
Can't wait  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Jason Todd _

_ Journal entry: December 6th — _

I try to avoid the manor as much as possible, and the batcave even more, but sometimes I like to stop by and steal some grub from the fridge or maybe a nice piece of tech if I'm sneaky enough. 

The old man always tells me that he wishes I would come by more.  ~~ I do too ~~

~~ I miss Br ~~

Superman was there in the cave when I stopped by yesterday. I don't remember much about how he and Bruce were before. ~~ why can't I remember? ~~ It looks like they work well together, though. Bruce always looks so fucking depressed when I come around,  ~~his fault MY fault~~ but when Superman is there too, he seems to relax a lot more.  ~~ why the FUCK do I care so much?? ~~

Also there was a sandwich in the fridge, I'm pretty sure it was Dick's, but I didn't touch it. He can blame me ALL he wants.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Lois Lane _

_ Note: December 22nd — _

Smallville – 

Perry says the office Christmas party is mandatory, so  do not miss it. I had to vouch for you last year and it took me almost an hour to convince him not to fire you.

Also, Bruce Wayne called. He asked if you were available for lunch, but I told him you were out. You and him have been having lunch together a lot recently, huh? I don't know what you've got going on with Wayne, but he seems to like you a lot more than other reporters. Use that to your advantage.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Tim Drake  _

_ Video message: January 4th — _

"–so yeah, Bruce definitely has a huge crush on Clark. The evidence is all there, Kon.

When he looks at Clark he's got that glint in his eyes that you always hear about in those dollar store romance novels that nobody reads. It's like watching the start of a Hallmark movie, and at this point I'm tired of it.

He lets Clark get away with stuff that he would glare at anyone else for. Clark can prop his feet up on  _ any  _ surface and Bruce won't even blink. Clark can  _ drink coffee in the Batmobile. _ He can sit within two inches of Bruce, he can put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, he can  _ lean  _ on Bruce and Bruce wouldn't even shift uncomfortably.

And they work crazy well together. I mean they're like yin and yang, Starsky and Hutch, honey and vinegar. Okay, maybe not that last one, but you get the point. It's like they have some kind of mind connection or bond. They don't even have to speak to know what the other's next move is. It's amazing to watch. Hey, remember Pacific Rim? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they would be drift compatible.

Oh, almost forgot, Bruce draws Superman  _ a lot.  _ He's got a whole journal dedicated to just drawings and sketches of Clark and Superman. I asked him about it and he said it was just "anatomy study," which isn't really much different from drawing someone because you think they're hot.

... Actually... I'm thinking about it and... I'm not sure if Bruce is actually aware that he has a crush on Clark. Has he ever had a crush before? …Hm. 

Well, I hope something comes of it soon. I just want to see him happy."

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Conner Kent _

_ Video message: January 4th — _

"I know you do, Tim. I think you're onto something.

I'm not as observant as you, so I don't have a compilation of evidence or anything, but I've noticed that whenever Bruce is around, Clark pays a lot more attention to him than anyone else. That could just be because of how long they've worked together. But sometimes Clark will stare at Bruce just a little longer after he's done talking, and he's got that exact glint in his eye that you were talking about.

Man, they are totally in love and they don't even know it yet. I hope their wedding cake is chocolate. That's traditional, right?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Damian Wayne _

_ Memorandum: January 25th — _

  * Tell Pennyworth to buy more treats for Titus.
  * Plot revenge on Drake and Todd.
  * Attempt to cheer Father up and keep him from thinking about the alien.
  * Give Alfred the cat his flea bath.
  * Attempt to recreate Grayson's admittedly delicious sandwich.



  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Dick Grayson _

_ Journal entry: January 25th — _

So I heard from Wally that Bruce and Clark had an argument about four days ago at the Watchtower. Apparently it was about Bruce being a self-sacrificing idiot, which, yeah, that's true, he's been that way for as long as I've known him. But boy is the pot calling the kettle black. If I recall correctly, Superman was going to hurl himself at a kryptonite meteor to keep it from hitting Earth (glad I wasn't there for that fight).

Clark hasn't been around since their little quarrel. Bruce seems extra down.

They'll make up eventually, but who knows when that'll be. They can keep up this whole 'lets avoid each other and never talk about how we feel' thing for months. Usually it's Clark who breaks the stalemate. 

Until then, me and everyone else have to deal with Dr. Depresso. I will never understand why he feels like he has to do this to himself. 

Also, I've decided that I'm going to start keeping my sandwiches in safes, since there are thieves in this house. Jason still hasn't fessed up but I KNOW it was him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Diana Prince _

_ Text: February 1st — _

Bruce  
  
Bruce. I know you're trying to avoid him, but that doesn't solve anything.  
  
You need to talk to him.  
  
He cares a lot about you Bruce. I know you're afraid to tell him how you feel, but you need to take that risk.  
  
I think you'd be surprised by how things turn out. Stop assuming the worst.  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Selina Kyle _

_ Note: February 11th — _

Hey, Bat. Noticed you've been pretty stressed lately, so I decided to take some weight off your shoulders and handle the Ivy situation.

I don't know what it is that's got you like this, but don't burn yourself out, okay? 

And remember, it doesn't help sulk like I  know you're doing right now. Whatever it is,  do something about it.

I'll see you later, tough guy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Martha Kent _

_ Voicemail: February 14th — _

"Hi, Clark. Just callin' to wish you a happy Valentine's day. I heard you and Bruce had a bit of a fallin' out. Don't get deterred, okay? Things take time. Just talk to him. Show him your heart. You'll get there. Call me later, okay? Love you."

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Dick Grayson _

_ Text: February 14th — _

Jaybird  
  
Why the hell is your comm off?  
  
Babs has been trying to get a hold of you for the past 15 minutes.  
  
what's up?  
  
Bruce is hurt. It's bad.  
  
Jay?  
  
who did it  
  
Not now Jay  
  
who the fuck did it????  
  
I'll tell you what happened later. Just get to the batcave.  
  
Clark is here.  
  
Jason?  
  
Goddamnit Jay  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Jason Todd _

_ Journal entry: February 15th — _

Bruce almost got killed yesterday by that fucking calendar freak. He's in the medical bay.  ~~ I can't ~~ I haven't seen him. 

Dick says Superman came by last night and hasn't left since. 

Me, Dick, and Cass are going after Calendar Man later tonight. My plan was to go on my own, but Dick wasn't having it.

That bastard is lucky that I've got  ~~ a brother who ca ~~ people who care about my well being.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Alfred Pennyworth _

_ Journal entry: February 15th — _

Master Bruce has once again pushed himself to his limits.

He has been in and out of consciousness for the past 18 hours. Mister Kent has been helping me take care of him.

I've gotten terribly used to things such as this. At this point I no longer panic at the sight of Master Bruce's blood. That does not mean that I don't worry, however. I will always worry about him, for as long as he puts himself on the edge of danger. 

I long for the day when I'm no longer the only one preventing him from falling off. With Mister Kent constantly at his side, however, I feel that day may not be so far away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Dick Grayson _

_ Voicemail: March 2nd — _

"Hey, Jay. Bruce is doing a lot better now. He's moving around, albeit a little slowly, but still, he's awake. You should uh… you should stop by. To see him.

None of us were there when he woke up, except for Clark. I think something finally happened between them. I– I haven't seen anything yet, but the air just seems… different. Y'know? But it's safe to say they definitely aren't mad at each other anymore. 

Anyway. Come over. Please. Call back when you can. 

Oh! And good luck finding my sandwich now you thieving son of a–"

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Damian Wayne _

_ Journal entry: March 7th — _

As much as I despise the alien, I can't help but be slightly grateful towards him.

Ever since he and Father became closer, Father has been a lot less stressed. And for that, I suppose I can tolerate the alien's now constant presence around the manor.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Tim Drake _

_ Video message: March 12th — _

"I called it. I totally called it. I'm not gonna rub it in anyone's face, but I was right.

He looks… happy. Well, as happy as he could possibly look. He's got less lines on his face, less of a furrow in his brow.

That gloom that just sort of hung around him is gone now. For the first time in years, I think, he isn't trapped in a dark bubble."

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Conner Kent _

_ Video message: March 12th — _

"I'm glad they're together now. They seem good for each other. Like, they bring out the best in each other.

So, I'm gonna bring it up with Clark later tonight, but can you ask Bruce about that chocolate wedding cake?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Lois Lane _

_ Text: March 30th — _

Kansas  
  
Hey, can you hurry it up with those bank robbers?  
  
Bruce Wayne is here and he says he's taking you out for lunch. Again.  
  
I told him to wait and now he's spinning in your chair and messing with my pens.  
  
And he won't stop asking about the story I'm doing on him.  
  
You and Wayne aren't dating, are you?  
  
Christ, Clark, PLEASE tell me you aren't hooking up with billionaires now.  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Duke Thomas _

_ Text: April 8th — _

Tim  
  
I want my old room back.  
  
what? no, I already said no take backs.  
  
Tim please, I can't do this anymore.  
  
I am RIGHT next to Bruce's room.  
  
I can hear EVERYTHING.  
  
oh...  
  
I don't think I'll ever be able to look Bruce or Clark in the eye again.  
  
we can share my room from now on...  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through all that! I'm working on something kinda big right now, I have no idea when it'll be done, but I'll try to do some short little fics every now and then.  
> [Here's my Tumblr.](http://knight-vving.tumblr.com) Stop by sometime!


End file.
